Transistors are commonly utilized in integrated circuits, and may have many applications throughout memory, logic, etc. For instance, transistors may be utilized in dynamic random access memory (DRAM) arrays. A memory cell of the DRAM array may comprise a transistor in combination with a capacitor. The DRAM array may comprise wordlines extending along rows of the array and bitlines extending along columns of the array, with each memory cell being uniquely addressed by the combination of a wordline and a bitline.
A continuing goal of integrated circuit fabrication is to create higher levels of integration, and accordingly to reduce size and spacing of existing components. It becomes increasingly difficult to reduce the size of transistors due to short channel effects, higher contact resistance, gate-induced drain leakage (GIDL) and other complications. Also, it becomes increasingly difficult to avoid disturbance between adjacent memory cells of a memory array, and between adjacent wordlines of a memory array.
It is desired to develop improved transistors, and to develop improved memory arrays.